Talk:Tyrannosaurus rex (Isla Nublar)/Novel
I think it is an overstatement to call Big Red the most "terrible" dinosaur in the franchise. While she is probably the largest and most violent and destructive, I cast my vote to The Big One for most terrible dinosaur, because she is a terrifyingly intelligent brutal sociopath who wouldn't rest until every human on Isla Nublar was dead, not to mention the fact that she brutally murdered all but two of the other raptors on the island. Even those two seemed to be afraid of her at times. Also, I've never heard the gigantic female Tyrannosaurus from the first movie and book referred to as "Big Red". Is this a popular nickname for her, or a nickname invented by the creator of this article?CyborgIguana (talk) 21:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I also noticed this article was very poorly written, so I've completley rewritten it, and also changed the picture. Why the hell is the picture a "Dinosaur King" card when this wiki has plenty of great pictures of Big Red as she appears in the Jurassic Park franchise.CyborgIguana (talk) 22:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "the T. rex mouth... than" Did you write the above sentence? Because if you did, then that's poor grammar right there, man. Please fix it. Thanks. XCarsAndGuitars (talk) 02:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know who wrote this sentence, as it seemed to have been written before I became an administrator of this wiki, but I have corrected it along with several other grammatical errors. Thank you for altering me. --The Collector 06:53, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Name? Isn't there another dinosaur who already has that same name? I think it was a Carnotaurus in the JPIII book series Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey. PopCultMedia 1:42, August 3, 2012 :My thoughts exactly. This creature is NEVER called "Big Red" in the entire franchise. Muldoon calls her Rexy in the novel. Isn't that better? MismeretMonk (talk) 14:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) {C Even though she dies in the novel canon, what's "Big Red's" actual fate in the movie canon? PopCultMedia 15:00 August, 5, 2012 i think rexy died during the napalm bombing like all other dinosaurs on isla nublar, PopCultMedia Markosaurus 1 (talk) 13:13, August 14, 2012 (UTC) New movie canon from Jurassic World: Bombing was cancelled and Rexy survived. Will be involved in a fight scene with D-rex in movie. Proof: Scars from The Big One visible on imagery on Official Website. Rexy vs. JPIII Spino Hypothetical scenario: if "Rexy" survives the napalm bombing of Isla Nublar by swimming to Isla Sorna (as the novel and The Game stated that some of Ingen's dinos are capable of swimming), and (being the largest T. rex in the franchise) meets the Spinosaurus from JPIII, won would win the fight? PopCultMedia 14:13, August 14, 2012 Rexy is the T-rex in Jurassic World. Scars on website match injuries sustained by The Big One. Rexy's return I've looked at the pics of Rexy and looked at the rumors. Only an abnormally large Velociraptor could've caused those scars. I really hope we get to see rexy again in JW! Cypress Oury 19:36, December 22, 2014 (UTC)Mcoury Rexy's survival and Jurassic World Anyone who says that Rexy is deceased are totally wrong, she's still alive due to the raptor scars she retained it even shows that on the Jurassic World website!!! Is It Confirmed? Is it really confirmed that the T. rex in Jurassic World is Rexy? Can I get the source? :Well for starters, there is scars on the Tyrannosaurus rex seen on the Jurassic World website in the same areas where The Big One scratched Rexy at the end of . But what confirmed Rexy's survival on Jurassic World was the Jurassic World website's page on the T. rex Kingdom says the Tyrannosaurus rex that resides there has lived on Isla Nublar for 25 years. Seeing how Rexy was the only Tyrannosaurus living in Jurassic Park went the Isla Nublar incident occurred and went wild afterward, that confirms Rexy is alive and well in Jurassic World. --The Collector 05:34, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Rexy in Jurassic World Does this photo remind of Rexy in T-rex Kingdom Jurassic World??? :Yeah, that's Rexy. --The Collector 22:12, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :is it rexy? a rex skul can be seen in the movie i thought that was rexy's and this rex is just another cloned dino (the clone could be using the dna used for rexy, meaning rexy and this one are both rexy's right?) Animerider (talk) 13:09, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Rexy's Tension Though this is much on the serious level and on discussion on about Rexy. This shows what happens if you mess with Rexy!Ibarber (talk) 05:15, April 29, 2015 (UTC) How do we know that Rexy was born in June? --The Collector 21:12, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Rexy's Scars While I have no doubt that Rexy is the T-rex we see in Jurassic World, I do have to question whether the scars we see in the promotional material are from the Raptors of the first film or from the I-Rex, as we do see that she is quite banged up at the end of the film and I don't recall seeing the scars before the fight. CannonProductions (talk) 23:47, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :I suspect those scars are probably from the napalm, as that probably left a more lasting impression on her skin than The Big One's attack. --Pluto 2 (My Sith name is Darth Nightmaricus) 13:59, June 22, 2015 (UTC) LEGO Are we sure we should list Rexy as appearing in LEGO Jurassic World or at least the Jurassic World story missions of the game? The Tyrannosaurus that appears in the Jurassic World levels has a different color scheme than the T. rex that appears in the Jurassic Park missions. --The Collector 21:03, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Out of the two choosable T. rexes in the lego Jurassic World game, the orange one is Rexy. :Yeah, but in the Jurassic Park levels the T. rex is brown skin while in the Jurassic World levels it is a more orange brown with stripes. There's a discrepancy here. But I digress, as Rexy's skin color is different in Jurassic World. --The Collector 03:52, February 13, 2016 (UTC) check this site out https://www.telltalegames.com/jurassicpark/tour/ QuakingStar (talk) 08:18, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Role Rexy is no actual antagonist in the first film, but a mere antiheroine. More details are in her page in Heros Wiki.--844996 21:54, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Rexy living on I think that, unless its of old age, Rexie shouldn't die if she appears in the next film.